Clinical, laboratory and genetical studies of selected groups of patients suffering from organic brain syndromes, metabolic disorders and epilepsy are conducted. The main objectives are correlation of certain clinical features of cerebral dysfunction with laboratory data and the site and character of the cerebral lesion.